1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body structure for an automobile with concealed wipers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automobile with concealed wipers, as shown in FIG. 1 a cowl top upper panel is provided at its front side with a rubber seal 2 along its overall width such that an inner surface of an engine hood or bonnet is brought into contact with the rubber seal so as to shut or close off an engine compartment 3 from the cowl top to prevent the heated air from exhausting through the rear end of the engine compartment. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 2 a hood inner panel 4 rearward of the rubber seal 2 is formed with apertures 6 for draining an electrodepositing liquid for electrodeposition painting the engine hood 5. The heated air shown as arrows A in FIG. 2 in the engine compartment 3, therefore, flows through the apertures 6 and together with the atmosphere shown as an arrow B through air intake holes 8 into a cowl box 7 communicating with a ventilator and causes the ventilating air temperature to rise. It is very difficult to compromise the requirements for ventilation in the compartment and painting because the apertures 6 for draining the electrodepositing liquid are indispensable for the painting.